white_skiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brynn Willis
Brynn Rhiannon Willis has long, wavy blonde hair (which she occasionally straightens). In "White Skies" her hair tips were dip-dyed red. She is said to have strikingly bright blue eyes. She is of an average height for a ninth grader and considered skinny, almost underweight. |affie= Willis |gender= Female |hair = Blonde |age = 14 years |family = Father: Jake Willis Mother: Lanna Willis Sisters: Winter Willis, Spring Willis |status= Alive |first appearance= White Skies |other appearances= Winter's SideStory, The Hostage Camp }} About Brynn is the heroine and main character of White Skies. Amanda Borst is her best friend and both are freshmen students at the East Willis High School. Personality Brynn tends to be friendly to others, but it's normally taken in the wrong way by others, who think of her as being stuck up. She isn't very sporty, but she plays a little volleyball. Brynn is not good at track or running. Pre-White Skies She lived peacefully in the large town of Willis, where she was born, and her father owned it. The Mann family children were her cousins, having moved into the other side of Willis. Up until later, she had no idea that Amanda was her cousin. She didn't know about the Willis Talent at this time. When Rhea Mann was kidnapped, Brynn took it hard, as she was a very close friend and cousin. It is probably why Brynn and Amanda are such good friends. History White Skies On a normal day, Brynn got off the bus and went into her ostentatious white mansion and asked her mom, Lanna, if she could go over to Amanda Borst's. Lanna agreed and Brynn left shortly after. Across the street, Amanda invited her in and Brynn began to notice new security in the house. There are weird, obscure windows and cameras and laser alarms. She asks what it's for, but Amanda refuses to talk until they get upstairs and she shuts the curtains. Then, she turns on a light and Brynn yells at her friend in confusion and opens the curtains when she doesn't get a response. To calm herself down, Brynn goes into the bathroom and sits on the couch. She pulls out her iPhone and reads her new text message. It's anonymous, so Brynn wonders how this person got her information. "You must be aware of what is coming! It has nothing to do with you, as long as you stay out of it and heed this warning! The next morning, Brynn woke up almost late for school, and rushed outside to her bus stop. Brynn notices that Amanda was already at her stop across the street, busy texting on her iPhone. It is revealed that Brynn's bus driver is Skye Mackinack's mother, Crissalee Mackinack. Brynn also notices that Amanda's house is dark and she remembers seeing someone acquisitioning through her friend's yard on the antecedent night. She has no idea who it may have been, since it was very gauzy that night. Brynn wasn't too apprehensive, but it aggravated her. The bus picked them both up and Brynn sat next to Amanda. She apologizes for getting angry with her and Amanda accepts the apology. Brynn remembers seeing the glass in the bus. It's the same as the glass in Amanda's windows and screen door. She tells Amanda about the mysterious texts she had been receiving. When Amanda widens her eyes, Brynn takes notice of this. Later, in her Honors Science class, Brynn taps her fingers on the desk, and Breccia Feldspar Stone scolds her for this. Brynn has trouble focusing because she is so busy thinking about the volleyball tryouts. At tryouts, Brynn gets another text, while on the sidelines. It's from Amanda this time! Someone has broken into Amanda's house and Brynn leaves, with Breccia covering for her. At Amanda's house, Brynn meets up with Julianna Borst, Amanda's mom. She tells her about the text from Amanda. Her mom is surprised, but stops herself from saying anything. Brynn enters Amanda's house secretly and finds a camera in Amanda's upstairs hall. She then brings it to the police, but they snatch it from her. Lanna, Brynn's mom, comes to Amanda's house and says that Skye said that Brynn had come here. Bemused, Brynn asks how Skye knew, but Lanna shrugs. After Lanna has left, Brynn finds a "firework" print in the dirt. It's from an Ugg boot! She remembers that the only girl who wears Uggs in the summer is Mackenzy Motte. Brynn says this out loud, on blunder. A random policewoman talks to her and asks what she knows. Brynn notes that the woman speaks like a girl. She asks who she is and the girl simply gives her a business card and tells her to call her. On the bus to school the next day, Brynn sits alone. She glances out the window at Amanda's house as it goes by. Police were still hanging out around the house and the windows were dark. The bus stops at Skye's house and she gets on. Brynn greets Skye, then asks her what her shoe size is. Skye answers and claims to wear size six, and after that she went to her seat. When Mackenzy gets on the bus, Brynn asks her the same question. Mackenzy says that she wears size nine. The Hostage Camp Relationships Amanda Borst Amanda is Brynn's best friend who stays with her through everything. They've known each other their whole lives, but as different people. Amanda protects Brynn's life by not telling her the truth about her past until it was necessary. Sofia When Brynn first met Sofia, she was disguised as a policewoman at the crime scene investigation in the Borst's front yard. Later, after their confrontation in the Castle, Sofia took Brynn as her prisoner and servant. Sofia started as a cruel ruler, but her meeting with Brynn changed her and she softened a bit. They never became good friends, but Brynn left a lasting influence on Sofia. Tyler Mason Brynn and Tyler meet in the Castle, where they have bird cages next to each other. After a while, they become friends, and Tyler eventually develops a bit of a crush on her. It is not known if Brynn returns this feeling. When Sofia is ready to release him from her prison in the Castle, Tyler begs for Brynn's release. Sofia agrees and Tyler sacrifices his freedom so Brynn can save Amanda (and Mackenzy). Later Tyler again sacrifices freedom for Brynn, when Skye catches him, along with Sofia. Skye Mackinack Skye has hated Brynn, or influenced by her parents to do so, ever since it was discovered that the Mackinack's were relatively closely related to the Willis's. Brynn feels really awkward around, Skye, somehow noticing that Skye doesn't like her and doesn't know how to act around her. She tries to be friendly, but Skye just pushes her down. Brenna Stone Leafily Locke Leafily is Brynn's cousin, and they are close, but Brynn thinks of Leafily as being annoying sometimes, although she is very nice to her and would never deliberately hurt her feelings. Trivia * Originally, Brynn was going to have brown eyes, but it was later changed to blue. * Brynn hates the movie "Frozen". Family Tree Category:Female Characters Category:Willis Family Category:White Skies Category:Main Characters(WS) Category:Main Female Characters(WS) Category:Minor Female Characters(WSS)